


Voices of Light

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: Leon因为多年同BOW的战斗而需要用特殊的性幻想来缓解压力，于是这让他在发现自己喜欢Chris的时候，感到了迷茫时间：六代后，复仇前
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

***

Leon靠在墙上，捂着中枪的肩膀。那里虽然被缠上了绷带却还是不断有血渗出来。他觉得身体乏力，呼吸间散发着不正常的热度，连意识也不时模糊。这可能是感染的症状，也可能只是炎症，他分辨不出来。浣熊镇如今是一个巨大的病毒库，空气里满是G病毒，墙上，地上也到处都是丧尸和怪物的血迹和呕吐物，他根本不记得自己碰没碰到过，而这样的伤口可以说把他暴露得更加明显，也许不等他死于被丧尸和怪物撕咬，就已经也变成了它们中的一个。

但在这之前，他还得继续跑，不是吗？不放弃希望，不放弃职责，他需要逃出去把一切告诉世人，也需要照顾更多的幸存者。

然而巨大的轰击声打断了他的思绪，一只大手打碎了砖墙伸了进来，就在他的耳边。他拔腿就跑，接着感到脖子一紧，那只手已经攥住了他的衣领，继而是脖子。他被拖拽着撞回墙上，一瞬间Ben的死状不断闪回，他喘不上气来。另一声轰响让他下意识缩紧身体，等来的却不是致命的攻击。墙洞大了些，足以让他看到MR.X穿着风衣的胸口。接着他被拖进大小足够的墙洞里，却在身体过去一半时停了下来。他被捏着后颈，趴在那儿不知所措，直到MR.X撩起衣服，从里面露出他从未见过的尺寸的阴茎。

“不，不，别这样……”他哀求道，双手胡乱地推拒，在墙另一边的双脚也盲目地踢着墙面。可是MR.X收紧的手让他噤了声。气管受到的压迫让他的思维顿时停滞，只有身体还在下意识地挣扎，可那无济于事。就在他要完全滑入黑暗的怀抱时，那可怕的手松开了，让空气又涌进了他的肺里。Leon虚弱地呛咳着，朦胧中感到湿滑微凉的东西贴上了他的脸颊，随即传来的气味让他不用睁眼也猜到那是什么了。他还在轻声地求饶，可是那个东西在他右边脸颊上摩擦了一会儿之后，又来到了左边，他这才意识到MR.X是在用阴茎蹭他的眼泪。等到那个东西碰到他的嘴唇时，他抽泣了一声，温顺地张开了嘴。

那个东西只伸进一个头他就感觉要含不住了，他从没做过这种事情，只看过一些影片，做这种事的人仿佛十分享受，迫不及待地把这个器官整个塞进嘴里，完全看不出来会这么难受。MR.X的东西压着他的舌头，顶着他的上颚，还在往里挤，被他的牙齿刮到也毫不在意。他有那么一瞬间想过要趁机咬断对方来获得些许优势，可他不知道嘴被撑开到这个程度时就咬不下去了，他微微睁开被泪水盈满的眼睛，模糊地看到对方的身体离自己的脸还有些距离，顿时觉得还不如不看的好。MR.X的双手抓住他的肩膀，用难以想象的耐心慢慢地往里推，否则也许已经捅穿了他的喉咙。可Leon觉得那样也许还死得比较轻松迅速，比起现在仿佛要咽下一个铁球一般的窒息感要好太多了。他连嘴角都好疼，也许已经撕烂了一点点，但他没法确认，再说这也不是什么大不了的事了。Leon发出痛苦的呜咽声，很快就随着那个东西进入喉咙而什么声音也发不出来，只感到自己的喉咙一点点被撑开，内脏随之抽搐，胃里不断有东西想要涌上来，他的手不自觉地推着MR.X的腿，手指在光滑的衣料上打滑。这个动作似乎把MR.X本来就不多的耐心也给推走了，高大的BOW发出了不似人类的难以辨别的低哼声，把Leon的头向胯部按了下去。Leon的腿在墙的另一边猛地伸直了，过了好几秒才恢复到自然的弯曲，然后再次踢起了墙面。更多的眼泪顺着泛红的光滑脸颊滚落下来，但Leon还是发不出声音，他觉得连氧气都快没有了，他的鼻尖贴着MR.X的风衣，双手揪着那风衣的下摆，抽搐着想要往回缩，可是MR.X按在他脑袋上的手屹然不动。他难受地哭了起来，这个被爸爸妈妈从小就细心抚养，总是保持着温柔善意的孩子，这个在警校认真努力，抱着“保护与服务”的热忱来到浣熊市警局报道的菜鸟，从没想过这一切都只是为了让一个怪物捅进他的喉咙，把他噎死在阴茎上。

MR.X退出去时他终于又能呼吸了，可很快就被呕吐打断，继而是让他几乎痉挛的咳嗽。他没有什么东西可以吐，喉咙里只有胃液的酸涩，还有些别的味道——病毒生物的味道，MR.X把它们抹在了他的喉咙里，又被他无可奈何地咽下去。如果说之前的痛苦就让他觉得不如去死的话，MR.X接下来的抽插让他深刻体验到自己永远过于乐观。粗大的器官在他口中毫不留情地进出，他的身体悬在砖墙上，无力地垂下去的双腿只会因为窒息而抽搐。这不只是疼痛，他无法休克，每次觉得呼吸不畅到极点时又总迎来喘息的机会，让意识像风雨中的蛛丝一般飘摇却没有最终断开。他不知道时间过了多久，他的手也软软地从风衣上掉了下去，随着BOW的动作轻轻摆动，MR.X加快了节奏，最后一次猛地挺入他的喉咙深处，精液直接奔向他的胃。在射出最后一股液体时，MR.X的手捏着他的头顶和下巴，双手一错，他还没能完全咽下那些东西，就在一声清脆的断裂声里睁大了眼睛，然后再也没有闭上。

***

Leon喘息着把嘴里的东西吐出来，手里也一片湿滑粘稠。他干呕了几声，然后脱力地向一侧倒去，眼眶湿润，脸颊发热，等到呼吸逐渐平静时他觉得困意也袭了上来，懒懒地抬起手，看着上面渐渐开始变得透明的东西，想了一下，还是撑起身体走向浴室，并且没忘了带上那个新买的硅胶玩具。  
当然，他不是要把它洗干净收起来，而是要把它洗干净再处理掉。他的性玩具不管价格品质，对他来说全都是一次性，毕竟他可不能把这些东西留在政府提供的公寓里。毕竟天晓得什么时候就会有紧急任务，如果他死在外面，有人来收拾公寓的话，那可就——哇噢。他看着热水把那个黝黑的仿真玩具冲洗干净，觉得稍微有点舍不得，因为它的尺寸和质感实在是很好地满足了自己今天的幻想，他从不会只需要脑补一次强迫口交就射出来的——也许有，但那也是很久以前，在他阈值远没有现在这么高的时候了。  
“我知道你是Tyrant。”他把那个东西举起来打量，觉得如果暴君有这玩意儿的话大概真的就是这个样子。“只不过那时候我不知道，所以就叫你MR.X了。”  
等他洗完澡，他把MR.X包在黑色塑胶袋里，开车出去丢在了离家好几个街区的地方。这时，闪亮的酒吧灯牌吸引了他的注意，他之前的困倦因为洗澡和开车已经又离他很远了，此刻他想要酒精从舌尖淌下，滚进他刚刚被自己蹂躏过的喉咙。

迈进酒吧的门时他注意到了里面的气氛，有些不敢相信自己的运气。在看到几个身材高大，体型几乎有他两个那么宽的男人时他忍不住低头看了看自己——蓝色丝麻衬衣，黑色马甲，黑色长裤，有着奢侈品logo的腰带，基本上是他最喜欢的打扮，能让他看起来养尊处优，又带着疏离的傲慢。只是也许走运的话，它们的寿命也就到今晚了。  
他在吧台前坐下，要了白兰地，还没完全恢复的嗓音嘶哑柔滑，让旁边的人忍不住侧目。他喝一口酒，发出满足的叹息，然后舔舔嘴唇。  
“感觉不错？”酒保擦拭着杯子问道。  
“嗯，”他把杯子举起来，露出手腕，“好一阵子没尝到它的味道了，我丈夫不许我喝酒。”  
酒保露出了微妙的神情，但很快用微笑遮掩了过去。“看来他现在管不了你了。”  
“他出远门了，”Leon耸耸肩，“我刚送他去机场。”  
他知道周围的人脸上若无其事但其实都竖起了耳朵，接下来就很方便了。他拒绝了两个不合口味的搭讪，然后装作去上厕所，用身体擦过一个棕黑短发的男人。接下来的事情顺理成章，他俩一起又喝了好几杯。在他走出酒吧时，那人跟了上来。路灯下他发现对方虽然身躯庞大但肌肉并不结实，脸也很宽，还有着略带油腻感的嘴唇。些许厌恶和悔意在他心中散开，他知道自己其实并不喜欢男人，或者说，这么多年过去，他甚至不知道自己还喜不喜欢人。但无所谓，他不喜欢对方，就可以让挑衅中带上真正的嫌弃，让对方在醉意之下怒不可遏。  
于是他被推进了黑色的巷子里，气味不太好，想必是放垃圾的地方，但他闻过更糟的。男人把他摁在墙上，酒气和污言秽语一起从他不喜欢的嘴唇里喷出来，他的衬衣领口被扯开了，他故意叫嚣着它的价钱，换来了嗤笑和打在脸上的巴掌。他推了对方一把，然后被一拳打在腹部，又被按在了垃圾箱盖上。男人还在骂他，婊子贱货之类的，并不能伤害他，只是让他厌倦，还有些不满，毕竟BOW可不怎么说话。于是他回过头奚落对方只有舌头能用，在感到裤子被扯下时有些莫名的难过——也许这其实是个好人，只是今晚遇上了他。这个男人很可能在做了今晚的事后追悔莫及，在人生中从此留下污点。可是他停不下来了，在感到对方的手指粗暴地伸进穴口时他带着哭腔哀求，让男人的喘息更加粗重。  
“嘿！”一个年轻但很有力的声音突然传来，他们两个都僵住了。背后的重量一下消失，想必那个男人被一下拽开了。Leon的心狂跳不已，装作害怕而蹲下蜷缩起来，把自己藏进黑暗之中。他太大意了，他应该把对方带回去再这么干的，如果来的是警察他就完了。他向巷口的两个人望去，想找出逃走的路线，却在看清那张年轻的脸时愣在当场。  
是Jake，那凌厉的眼睛，嚣张的邪气，还有脸上的伤疤。Jake的锐气和斯拉夫口音很快将男人劝退，男人咒骂着离开。等他和Jake的视线对上时，他才发现自己忘记逃跑的事了。  
“Leon？”Jake惊讶地说，在他面前半蹲下来。他用手挡着脸，浑身发抖，虽然其实是被羞耻淹没不知所措，但看起来完全就是个受害者的模样。Jake的声音马上变得柔和，小心翼翼地问他有没有事。  
他摇摇头，一边站起来一边尽可能地收拾好衣服。Jake有些尴尬地扭过脸，干咳了一声。“我该把那家伙抓住的。”  
“没事，只是喝多了。”他低声说道，“再说我也不能报警。”  
Jake的表情更担忧了一点，年轻人刚好在对所有事都一知半解的阶段，就如同现在怀疑他的忍气吞声会不会是种常态。他的扣子少了两颗，内裤也被撕破了但好在长裤没事。他不自然地揪着自己的领口走出黑暗，不自然地想要转移话题。“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我在这边有个屋子，”Jake说，“想出来买点啤酒的。你呢？”  
“我……”Leon沉默了一下，“我不住在这边。”  
Jake露出了然的神情，似乎理解了他不方便在住处附近找这种酒吧。虽然并非如此但他懒得纠正。可接下来Jake提议让他先去自己的住处呆一会，他就不知道怎么拒绝了。  
“毕竟你总不能再开车回去吧？”  
当然不能，他可以叫Uber。但Jake似乎很坚持，而他觉得夜风有点冷了，只好点了点头。Jake的公寓和他的有点像，也许其实是Sherry的，他在进门时看到了她的鞋子和衣服。更多她住在这里的证据是，Jake竟然给他泡了杯茶端出来。  
“谢谢，”他捧着茶杯，觉得一切都好像没有现实感。Jake在他身边坐下，有些不好意思地挠挠头。“你放心待着吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，你不用担心我会觉得什么……我是流性恋，Super girl也是。”Jake耸耸肩，“所以我们是那种，你知道，开放性关系。”  
Leon皱起了眉，看着比自己小十几岁的年轻人，没有掩饰自己的茫然。“什么是流性恋？”  
“就是……”Jake对他坏笑了一下，“流动性取向，可能这会儿喜欢女孩子，等一下又喜欢男人，就总之，看情况。”  
听起来像是现在年轻人的新潮概念，Leon想，那么他自己呢？“那你们……”  
“我们大部分时候在一起，但如果谁想和别人睡一觉，那也OK。”Jake说，“有时候我们甚至共享。”  
Leon惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“可，可以这样？”  
“哈，两个人都同意，为何不可？”Jake满不在乎地说，“再说了，我们也许明天就被怪物吃了，所以有什么可计较的？”  
他默默低下头。Jake似乎以为他最大的麻烦就是喜欢男人，会在酒吧里找个一夜情对象而已，可他不是。他从很久以前，就要靠和BOW充满血腥暴力的幻想才能缓解压力了。他也曾为此惊慌羞耻，害怕自己在任务中也因为遐思而丢命，可事实上他发现自己分得非常清楚，就仿佛有两重人格，只要遇上BOW，他就是敏捷利落，心无旁骛，战斗技巧无人能及的Agent Kennedy，可当他想要让自己感到愉悦时，他就要陷入幻想世界，被BOW残忍虐杀，两者从未混淆，于是他就干脆放纵到了今天。  
手背上突然落下一个轻巧又清脆的亲吻，他吓了一跳，抬起头，望进了年轻人有些不可一世，意气风发的蓝色眼睛。Jake坏笑着举起手退开，望着他的眼神却很认真。“如果你也只是想找点乐子，其实也可以找我的。”  
“呃？”  
“我和Sherry谈起过，我们有时候也会幻想你。”Jake满不在乎地说，仿佛讨论的只是一道食谱，“她说如果是你的话，怎样都行。”  
“不，不，”他吓得往沙发里缩了一些，他可没想过这个。毕竟直到现在听到Sherry的名字时他脑子里冒出来的首先还是那个小女孩。  
虽然他的性幻想里经常包括她的父亲。  
Jake安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“也不用这么紧张？我只是说，如果你来找我的话，至少我不会那样对待你。”  
他反应了一下，才明白Jake说的是他差点在巷子里被强暴。可问题是，“那样的对待”才是重点，他又怎么能让Jake知道？  
还有Chris。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人XLeon片段

警棍敲击在铁门上的声音把他从噩梦中惊醒，他几乎从狭窄的床上跌落在地，惊慌地睁大眼睛，一时不知自己身处何处。警卫的笑声让他回过神，心里不知道该感激还是该气愤。他们每次都这样故意吓他，仿佛永远看不够他慌乱的模样。

“检查。”警卫说。

Leon万分不想靠近对方，但还是慢慢地走了过去，尽量表现得毫不在意。流程很简单，他背过身去先让警卫检查手铐，拽拽链子，确保它们完好无损，再转过身来让对方检查他的眼睛和口腔。可今天是警卫H，那么一切都不可能简单。他被扯着手铐，身体紧贴上了铁栏，对方的手在他身上揉捏，故意掐他的敏感部位。他忍住声音，不管对方动作多么突然，或是带给他怎样难以言明的耻辱和疼痛。最终，警卫不耐烦地哼了一声，收回了手。他刚要松口气，手铐却被突然拉向上方。他对这种反关节的痛楚毫无防备，不禁弯下腰叫出了声，徒劳地踮起脚想要让肩膀好过一点。

“Good girl。”警卫满意地说着，松开了手。他像受到袭击的小动物般喘着气警惕地离开栏杆，凶猛地瞪着对方，但从对方脸上的笑容来看，效果不大。H做了个手势，让他上前，他抗拒地站了一会，思考是干脆放弃这次外出沐浴的机会，还是像之前一样继续忍耐。H看起来快没有耐心了，正要转身时他忍不住叫住了对方。别说他有多想洗澡，就算只是离开这个牢笼一秒钟他也愿意做什么都可以。

警棍伸了进来，他把下颌放上去，接着脸颊被左右拨弄了一下，让警卫仔细端详，确认他没有病变的症状。H终于满足了，让他退后，然后打开了门，示意他出来。他走出来，接着往浴室走去。警卫在他沐浴的时候还会欺负他，叫他Lily之类的名字，但不会真的做出什么实质性伤害，更像是排遣和发泄。如果说一个月前有人告诉他他会为这样的生活感恩，他一定觉得对方脑子坏了，可感谢上帝，比起之前被一直绑在治疗床上，因为药物和无聊而终日昏沉，身边只有穿着密封防护服的护士和来从他身上提取样本的研究员比，现在确实好多了。那些防护服总是让他在安布雷拉实验室里的记忆鲜明地复燃，带给他无尽的噩梦。如果不是警卫H，而是警卫N当值的话，他甚至还能和对方聊聊天，搞到一本书什么的。

***

“嘿，”Helena端着一杯咖啡靠在了他办公桌上，递给他另外一杯。

“谢谢。”Leon喝了一口，感到咖啡香气几乎是直接进入了大脑，驱散了回忆带来的黑雾。他们闲聊了几句后，她走了，把装咖啡的纸袋留在了桌上。Leon无奈地笑笑，抓起来想要扔掉，却发现里面有个方形硬物。他快速扫了一眼，认出那是个burner phone。于是他走到没有人的地方，拨出了里面存着的唯一号码。

***

是Chris。对方的声音听起来还是那么职业又可靠，带着不易察觉的幽默感。Chris说要私自联络他可真不容易，毕竟BSAA和DSO的合作商谈在即，最好不要让人知道他们私下的来往。

“但洽谈时我们就可以经常见面了，”棕发的高大男人说，“虽然代价是听官员们的扯皮。”  
然后他们就可以开完会去偷偷喝一杯，然后他可以带Chris去他的安全屋，然后……

***

“是我，Hero。”Jake的声音从电话里传了出来，Leon有些诧异，也有一点莫名的失落。

“我想道歉，”Jake说，“那天的事，我不该在你脆弱的时候说那些，我确实很喜欢你，但那绝对不是表白的好时机，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”

他的第一反应是想说那没什么，那一点都不算什么，但要说出来的话，就显得Jake小题大做了。“我接受你的道歉，也谢谢你那天帮我解围。”

Jake听起来像是松了口气，“呃，不用谢？还有我说的什么你来找我之类的话，我绝对没有说你很随意的意思。”

Leon沉默了一下，“Sherry让你来道歉的？”

“什么？不！”Jake夸张地叫了一声，然后叹了口气，“好吧，有些话是她提醒我的。抱歉，我跟她说了。你走了之后我脑子很乱，我一直在想我说的那些蠢话，然后她告诉我到底蠢在哪。”

如果你仔细听的话，你会在Jake的声音里，也还是找不到任何一丝Wesker的影子。

“那些话不蠢，”他柔和地说，“我们之间什么问题也没有，Jake，谢谢你的电话。”

他想象年轻人挂断电话后的样子，可能是80%的释然和20%的遗憾。他能想出Jake若有所思地望向某个地方，却没有真正地在看什么东西的出神模样。如果他放松一些底线，今天晚上就可以感受年轻人炽热的怀抱。他见过Jake作战，很难说他不喜欢那种力量和身手，也知道Jake望向他的眼神里有毫不遮掩的渴切，年轻而百无禁忌。突然之间，他有点好奇自己望向Chris的时候是不是也有这么明显。

***

把他从USAMRIID的隔离医院里救出来的是Adam。尽管他刚逃出浣熊镇时就被要求为“他们”工作，但这段时间里上面一直没有讨论出对他该做什么安排。他年轻，却又知道得太多，如果像浣熊镇一样被处理和抹除掉的话，就失去了宝贵的与BOW作战经验，尽管他已经写了好多页回忆录和报告，要被迫记起各种丧尸的模样，记起Licker锋利的长舌，记起丧尸狗凸出的眼球和到底什么颜色的涎水，记起暴君如何轻易把Ben抹在墙上，记起变异的威廉在不同阶段愈发失去人性的脸。他们反复问他杀死一个丧尸，一个Licker需要多少子弹，打在哪里，好像他会故意骗人一样。他们甚至问他为什么没有被感染，毕竟他有伤口，又在下水道里来回穿梭，好像他偷偷注射过疫苗，却要隐瞒一样。他在这样的盘问里崩溃过好几次，哭着说记不清了，他是幸存者而不是造成这一切的始作俑者，他不该被审讯。于是对方开始了经典的好警察，坏警察模式，凶狠地在他身边敲击出巨响来恐吓他，警告他不要撒谎，然后换人来安抚他，说理解他不愿意想起那些糟糕的回忆，但国家需要他。他只好一直说，一直说，直到再也说不出什么新东西来，于是他被丢给了警卫H。

Adam那时候才四十多岁，以政客来说还年轻，但对他来说是近乎父亲的年纪。他现在还记得Adam在看到他因为没有得到良好照顾而瘦弱发抖的身体时流露出的被克制的怒气，但他当时不敢相信这是真的，他只觉得这可能又是一个“好警察”，如果这个“好警察”有这么好的话，那他不敢想象接下来的“坏警察”会是什么样。然而接下来好几天看护他的都是警卫N，他到后来才知道是警卫N把他的情况透露给了有私交的Adam，而Adam出于正义和同情，才把他带出了那个地方。他到现在也不知道警卫N的身份，Adam只告诉他N是Nathaniel的缩写，并建议他不要去找。

想到Adam让他心痛难忍，他把车停在路边， 捂着脸无声低泣。自从Adam死后，他感到了前所未有的孤单。这个世界上再没有谁会如此在意他，把他当成孩子一样看待，即便是在Adam当上总统之后极为忙碌的日子里，年长的男人也从未忘记过关心他，可他却没能保护好Adam。他们之间说的最后一句话到底是什么？到底哪一句才算？他哽咽着轻声叫出Adam的名字，然后几不可闻地加了一句Daddy。

敲打车窗的声音把Leon吓了一跳，他抬起头，看到一位警官，赶紧按下车窗。

“你没事吧？”警官问道。

“我没事。”他的声音还不太自然。警官示意他下车，大概是要检测他是否酒驾，他顺从地开门出来，走到了旁边的路灯下。

“噢……”警官有些意外地看着他留有泪痕的脸颊，“你还好吧？”

他点点头，看着警官的短黑发和棕色眼睛。“我最好的朋友死了。”

警官沉默地让他对着检测仪呼气，然后叹了口气。“在我看来，那并不好。”

“但会好的，是吗？”他轻轻地问。

“我不知道。”警官摇了摇头，“‘死亡不像丢了份工作或者离婚，你无法克服它，只能将它带入你的生活，与之共处，但生活也并不会更美好了。’”

Leon惊讶地望向了他。

“抱歉，”警官有些尴尬，“我只是很喜欢金刚狼漫画里的这句对白，抱歉，你遇到的是真正的痛苦，我不应该随便说这种话。”

“可它写得很好，谢谢你。”他垂下眼睛，小声地说。警官点点头，安慰地拍拍他的手臂，“你没事了，回车里吧，注意安全。”

他再次道谢，却在关上车门后看到警官还是递给他一张罚单，然后离开了。他无奈地笑笑，打开折起来的罚单，上面却写着一行字和一个电话号码。

“如果需要人陪的话，我一小时后下班。打给我。”

这样吗？他把纸折起来放进口袋，发动了汽车，哀伤仍然弥漫，但他平静了下来，与它和解共存。

他喜欢有人陪。

警官把他按在沙发上时他也在摸索对方的腰带，小心地把警用皮带解下来搭在沙发背上。警官一边扯开他的衬衫一边亲吻他的颈窝和锁骨，急切的模样和之前彷若二人。

“你哭起来的样子，”警官在喘息间陶醉地说道，“太好了，也许这会吓着你，但我真的想看你哭个没完。我可以粗暴一点，让你哭出来吗？你说停我就停，我不会真的伤害你的，你太美了。”

他一口咬在了警官的肩膀上，让警官叫出了声，对他下意识挥起了拳头。他缩起身体用手臂挡住脸，对方的拳头却没落下，而是抓住他的手腕按在了他的头侧。

“那意思是我们开始了？”警官低声问道。他看到那棕色眼睛里闪耀着兴奋的黑暗火焰，回应地舔了舔嘴唇。“你可以打我，”他放松身体，柔顺地露出脖子，“只是别在穿上衣服还看得见的地方。”


End file.
